


The Forge World  Emissary

by Dealek



Category: RWBY, Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dealek/pseuds/Dealek
Summary: Far before Remnants moon was shattered, a Mechanicus exploration ship sat above the world in conflict, The crew had rebelled into heresy, seeking to destroy the ship and everyone on it. Realizing that the ship was doomed, the Lead Magos chose to bring the  traitors down with them. Aiming the ship towards the planets atmosphere, they prepared for their burning death, relishing in their vengeance.-DISCONTENUED-Thousands of years later, a pair of hunters alert the old systems of a long buried ship, awakening what remains."Out loud""In mind"(This is my first fic, hope yall enjoy it!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Planet fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Normal Speech"  
> -Techspeak-  
> 'inner thoughts' Italics  
> +Inner thoughts tech speak+

ERROR: MAIN REACTOR IN CRITICAL CONDITION

The warning came over the vox speakers of the Praestantia Metallum, warning of everyone's imminent doom. The battle had been lost. 

ALL PERSONAL, PREPARE TO ENTER ATMOSPHERE

"What?! Why are we going in atmosphere!?" 

CC-35 heard the cry of one of his skitarri, and could do not but wonder the same. The ship controls are still in the control of the Magos, why had they begun descending? The ship was far too damaged to survive, and would be torn apart during the decent.

"Alpha, what should we do? We haven't got much time before we are all obliterated!"

He recollected his orders, _"Protect the stasis pods at all costs. Don't let a single traitor through!" ._ His mind could only come up with two solutions: one, Follow his orders and die a fiery death, and two, break orders and save his men.

"Listen!". He shouted, his voice being amplified by the vox in his helmet. "We need to make our way to the stasis pods, of all our options, they are the best chance for us to survive".

He was loathe to leave the area unguarded, but at this point it no longer mattered. Whether they defended the entrance or not, it would soon be destroyed. 

He and his skitarri vanguard entered through the door they had been guarding, looking at the rows of stasis pods. Normally, these pods were reserved for the highest ranking of their ship; The techpriests, the overseers and the Magos, but with the techpriests' dead, and the Magos seemingly suicidal, such rules no longer applied. 

But their salvation would not be so easy. His men had begun readying the pods when a shot rang out through the hall. The heretics had arrived.

 _"damnit, we don't have time for this!" ._ CC-35 grabbed his gamma pistol and starting firing at the traitors flooding into the room. With his estimation, they had barely a minute before the ship began tearing itself apart.

"SG-849, take out their damned leader!" He shouted, watching as the skitarri rushed the heretic tech priest. The order had been rushed and foolish, he watched as an arc-rifle appeared in the traitors hand, ending the soldier in a single blast, the skitarri being torn into a thousand pieces by the bolts of electricity.

 _"This is just getting better and better"_ With a quick hand signal he and his men got behind cover, seeking to stop the heretics from claiming the pods for themselves.

By his count, 30 seconds left. 30 seconds to live or die.

The enemy knew this as well, and in a last ditch attempt to survive, rushed them. Of course, they were a vanguard team, melee was what they were good at. Nevertheless, the sheer numbers of the Heretiks servitors began to over whelm them. One by one his men dropped to the unending onslaught.

Blast after blast from the arc-rifle slammed into his men, taking them down. CC-35 brought up his pistol firing off shots at the enemy's leader. He knew his bullets wouldn't kill them, but all he needed was for that damned rifle to stop firing. His shots landed true, throwing the fallen priest off target, and getting him to retreat. He allowed himself a moment of pleasure in a job well done, a decision he dearly regretted.

In his moment of focus, he had lost sight of the fodder he had been fighting, opening him up for a hammer in the side. The hit was absorbed by his plate armor and thick coat, but he was still thrown to the side, falling into an open stasis pod. 

Dazed and winded by the hit, he was unable to focus upon his enemy. Lucky for him AM-46, another skitarri, was there to save him, cutting down his assailant.

"Urph, thank you my friend, maybe one of these days I can repay you, yes?" He lurched out, looking up to his only real friend.

The skitarri had been the only one to truly treat him well, despite his rank, and had saved his life more than once. But now, he looked conflicted, his gaze falling to the floor.

With one last look at CC-35 he slammed the stasis pod closed and readied it to start. Realizing what was about to happen, CC-35 tried desperately to lash out, trying to stop the skitarri. He felt the cold begin to set set in, and lifted up his legs slamming them into the the pods door, shattering them and launching himself out. He fell to the floor still dazed from the earlier hit.

He stood up, weapons in hand, senses at alert, ready to take on whatever tried fool came at him, just to stop.

The hall was dark, the metal walls rusted, and the ship silent. There were no more gunshots, no more metal screams, no more blazing fire of the crafts re-entry. He looked to the ground in despair, seeing the long rotted and rusted corpses of his men. He had failed them, he had failed his only friend. He had lead them here for their safety, and yet, here they lay dead. They should be the ones standing here now, not him!

But he could tarry no longer. He had no idea how long he had been in the pod, or even if there was truly a way to escape the doomed ship, but he had to try. If not for his own sake, then for the sake of his men's memory. He would not fail them again.

Gathering his men together, laying them in formation on the floor, he left them with a hymn of mourning.

His Hud lit up near the end of his hymn, a warning about some living creature within the ship.

He readied his equipment, and set out.

He had two objectives

Escape the ship

And find whatever had broken in.


	2. Recon and discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awakening to a breach warning, CC-35 prepares to intercept and destroy the intruders...that is, if they even exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the Omnissiah, I only just realized I misspelled "Skitarri" every time I wrote it in the last chapter. Behold my amazing form, for I am truly one of the greatest writers on this planet who does all the needed checks before publishing.  
> "Normal Speech"  
> -Techspeak-  
> 'inner thoughts' Italics  
> +Inner thoughts tech speak+

The halls of the great void craft had long since rusted away before CC-35. Most surfaces bore massive breaches of rock and stone, too large for him to pass by. He was forced to take side routes and old vent shafts to move around. 

With the ships main systems down the skitarri alpha was forced to wander, almost blindly. He began to wonder if there had truly been a living entity in the ship, or if it was merely the machine spirits death echoes continuing to cry out long after its death. Would this once grand place be his tomb? Would he be little more than another fatality, lost tot he hands of the arch-enemy?

He was thankful for the night vision his augmented eyes granted him, as without them he feared that he would be truly blind in the unlit ship. 

His heart grew heavier with every new sight: kastellans long rusted to scrap, Dragoons torn to shreds by time, his friends and enemy's scattered about with what flesh they had having long rotted. Great works of mechanical art dedicated to the great Omnissiah were lain low, the brilliant shining gold having long lost its luster and form. The great archways and generators he had once marveled at had collapsed before times unending march. Nothing was left except the rotted scraps of glory.

The breach warning still blared on his hud, always alerting him to _some_ life form within the ship. He oh so desperately wished it would be silenced, but also wished it would stay, as it was his only companion in what would likely become his own tomb. It held the promise that maybe, just maybe, he may not be truly alone.

 **-Skitarri, are you able to hear my words?-** Without warning the words blasted through his helmets vox, breaking the dead silence that had stood before him. The voice bore a metallic sound to it, labeling it as some form of techpriest, enemy or ally, he couldn't tell.

"Affirmative, I am Skitarri Vanguard Alpha CC-35. Please identify yourself." 

**-I am Magos Dominus Viara Tal, I am sending this transmission form deep within the Praestantia Metallum. Are you able to move? I am trying to sinc myself to your vitals, but such will take time with our distance.-**

"Understood magos, I am at your command". 

_'So, I am not the only survivor. Perhaps this ship may not be my tomb after all!"_ CC-35 could not contain his excitement at the thought, shaking with joy at the realization he may live where his brothers died. That he may keep the torch lit where it had faded.

**-I have successfully linked my self to you. Your vitals read to be in perfect shape despite a few bruises. May I ask how you are currently alive?-**

"I am afraid, much to my shame, that in the ships final moments I rushed my Men to the stasis pods. We were confronted by Heretiks while there, and during the fighting I was shoved into a pod by one of my skitarri shortly before we made planetfall." The shame still clung to him, that what was supposed to be his men's salvation, had become his alone. Ni less, how would the Magos react? He had abandoned his post in a moment of weekness.

**-Hmm, no matter, we have more important points of interest at hand. You can read the warning that tells of an unknown life form, yes?-**

"Affirmative, Dominus"

**-I have located the cause of such a call. It appears that the void craft was buried under rock. This has kept us hidden until now, a small group of humans has breached the rear of the ship, closest to the surface.-**

"Understood, what are your orders?" 'this could certainty get interesting. How long had they been buried? Would these humans even recognize us for what we are? Do they still know the teachings of the Omnissiah?'

**-For now, you will intercept these humans before they delve any deeper. I cannot guarantee that they are our allies. I have sent a servo skull to guide you towards them, act with discretion, we cannot be obvious on what we know.-**

The skitarri stood there for quite some time waiting for the promised guide. While waiting, he began to restart his emotional dampeners, such bouts of juvenile joy would almost certainty get him killed in battle. Such was the teachings of the Mechanicus, "There is no truth in flesh, only betrayal"

'Odd, my dampeners aren't responding'.

Off in the distance a whirring could be heard, soon accompanied by the familiar sight of a servo skull. Said skull flew straight past him, making a B-line for its objective. He was forced into a steady jog to remain on pase with it, something that wasn't a problem, thanks to his partially replaced legs, everything below the knee had been replaced with cybernetics to assist him in combat.

Soon, he began to hear the faint sounds of others moving, and even fainter were the sounds of voices. As he silently crept closer he could make out what the intruders were saying.

"Don't you know what this means!? This could be a breakthrough into Remnants ancient history! A massive structure made entirely of metal deep under ground, could it be a temple? A fortress? Or something grander?!"

The voice was male, and excited, from what his tone spoke of. Perhaps some researcher? If they didn't immediately know what it is they now stood within, then he could only imagine how long it had been.

"Have you not considered that this is nothing more than just an old bunker from the war? I'm sure plenty were lost and rusted down just like this."

The second voice was female, and far less amused with their surroundings.

"Oh ho ho! But you see, the symbols and construction of such a place are unlike any we have ever seen. Tell me, what kingdom has a habit of using _skulls_ on everything? It seems far more likely that these are the remnants of an ancient religion of death! Perhaps they built these massive bunkers to prepare for some 'end time' type event. Can you imagine?!"

**-CC-35 I grow tired of their blasphemy, make your move-**

_'Alright then, lets see how poorly this goes.'_

The two stop talking as they hear a steady clanking come from the darkness. The clacks echoed across the silent halls, standing out against the deep silence. Slowly, they watched as he came into view. First was the servo skulls glowing red eye, then, the metallic sheen of his armor off their lasg-flashlights. They looked over to this robed man walking from the darkness They had not been expecting someone, certainly not someone to be her, certainly not someone wearing such odd clothes. On that same coin, he did not expect the humans to be so...odd looking. One bore green hair and what appeared to be a menials clothing, while the other, the female, wore an odd skirt and white shirt. He had been expecting armor or some equivalent, not...this. Not the clothes one would expect from a pencil pusher.

They stood in utter silence as he approached, forcing him to be the first one to speak. 'And I so hate doing that.'

"Identify yourselves and your purpose at once, or I will be forced to take hostile action" His voice made louder by the vox in his helmet.

The two simply stare at him, before the green haired male seems to catch himself.

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry to intrude. I am professor Oobleck of Beacon Academy, and this here is my associate, Professor Goodwitch. We are here to research and catalogue this ancient bunker." The man stops for a second before giving the skitarri a look over." You wouldn't happen to know anything about it...would you?" By "Ooblecks" words his intention was clear; he wanted to know who CC-35 was, and why he bore the same symbols as the long fallen void craft.

_'Fairly obvious who I am, isn't it?'_

The woman, Goodwitch, now recovered and looked him over. "Yes, who are you, and why are you wearing those...things?"

_'Humph, rude. I think I look quite nice. Shows how little class these people have'._

**-We must be vigilant. Who knows what this mans true intentions may be. Hmm. I have a plan, we cannot allow him access to the lower levels, I suggest you begin running towards their entry point, this will be messy-** ****

Standing in confusion for a brief moment, a shake in the ground below them revealed the Magos' plan. Rocks began to fall from he ceiling, the upper areas collapse imminent.

Turning towards the intruders he shouted, "Listen! This area is about to collapse, we need to leave immediately! Where is your entry point?"

Perhaps realizing that questions may be better saved for later, the man and woman begin to move back away form where he had come, signaling for him to follow. They had lit their way with a series of green glowing sticks, making their escape all the easier.

It brought him great pain to know of his ships fate. To be slammed into an un-know world, only then to be torn apart by what was left of its long dead crew. The spirit wailed out in pain, the screeching of metal grinding at his ears before his pain redactors took effect.

Before long, he could see a spark of daylight before him, and the trio dashed through the breach before the ship fell upon them.

Coughing from the dust cloud that had been thrown up from the collapse, the female stood a little straighter "Well" Goodwitch said, catching her breath "that happened". She wiped a few beads of sweat off her head before turning to the skitarri, "now, mind telling us who you are? Its not often strange men come walking out of the darkness warning of danger." She pins him with a glare that reminds him far to much of those his masters wore.

**-We must not be revealed too early, make something up to appease them, they appear to be menials, so they shouldn't be too bright-**

CC-35 looked to the woman before gracefully saying

"Um, well I am, uh, am, uh" Stuttering over every word, almost all intimidation was immediately destroyed.

**-Are you fucking kidding me? Are you really unable to make up something so simple as "I'm a a priest watching over a grave"?-**

His cheeks flushed behind his helmet. Quickly flicking on his muter he replies, "Magos, I am taught to either say the truth or say nothing! I don't know how to lie as I would be shot if I did!"

**-By the Omnissiah, you are useless. Ok, here's a cover...-**

The Magos quickly relates to him his cover story, fast enough that it appeared his flustered response was simply due to lack of oxygen.

"I am...Errant Castor...My family used to worship this old temple before it fell into such disrepair. I am sadly the last of my family, as over time we died out alongside our once great home."

While Oobleck seemed to accept this, the Goodwitch did not seem so trusting.

"So how is it that it just so happens that the second we meet you, the entire place falls down on top of us?"

_'Yes, that is quite suspicious, isn't it?'_

"The temple had already been prepared to collapse before you arrived, I was trying to make my way out to safety when I was lost within its labyrinthine halls. If anything, I owe my life to you being there to bring me to safety, for I fear I may have been still searching when it fell."

At this, she seems to calm down, looking at him with, what was that? Pity?

Within this brief respite, CC-35, or "Errant" as he was now referred to as, marveled at what he saw around him. While he adored the grandeur of metal, he always had a soft spot for the biological. He looked at the stark red trees and grass around hum, the seeming calmness of the land, so silent, yet so alive.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Goodwitch beginning to speak once more.

"You said that your family lived within that temple, yes" a quick nod, "Well...have you ever been outside it?"

"No...I don't believe I have. We were sworn to protect it at all costs, a duty I have failed." He looks to the grown, but not in mock shame. He truly feels the weight of what had happened. He **HAD** failed. He had led his men to their deaths.

"Well then!" Oobleck said as he finally stopped struggling to breath, having removed the dust from his lungs, "I think it would be best if you came back to beacon with us, the headmaster will know exactly what to do".

**-Go with them for now, this could prove beneficial. I defer the servo skull to you, as you will soon be beyond my range. I shall work on remedying that, but first! Your orders: You are to learn as much about this world as possible without letting it be well know exactly WHO you are, am I understood?-**

"Yes Magos"

**-Good, now get moving! We are wasting time here bucket head!-**

"Hey! I only wear the most fashionable buckets I will have you know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All bless the Gift that is spell check
> 
> Also, ideas would bee appreciated. I already plan on hi getting a semblance, but I'm not solid on what it should be yet.


	3. Cyborgs and Felinids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Normal Speech"  
> -Techspeak-  
> 'inner thoughts' Italics  
> +Inner thoughts tech speak+

The man and wo- 'Oobleck and Goodwitch' he corrected himself. It would be poor form if he didn't refer to them by name, and in his situation he could not afford to insult them. One wrong move could cause this meeting of theirs to end in violence, which, as one might expect, was not optimal for his purposes.  
  
Oobleck and Goodwitch escorted him a small ways away into a clearing, in which sat a large machine he could only think to be their transport. Its main body was large and bulky, with small outcropping wings that bore the engines.

 _'Reminds me of those bricks the marines fly around in, massive, bulky, and a easy target begging to be shot.'_ he did his best to stifle the chuckle that followed... a chuckle that he should not have come.

_'Hmm, looking back, I have been acting oddly as of late; embarrassment, shame, insulting a Dominus for the Omnissiah's sake! Are my dampeners failing? No, they cant be, the Magos themselves informed me that all of my systems were functioning. This requires further research.'_

"Are you alright? You appear to have stopped." His eyes shot up to Goodwitch, having realized the same.

"Ah, my apologies. I was merely deep in thought and must have stopped moving unconsciously." He was growing worried now, that was another thing that should not have been able to happen!

 _'Perhaps the servo skull the Magos gave me could be of some use'_ He looked up to the floating skull besides him, seeing its glowing eye peer down at him

+Can you hear me? If so, what may haps be your name?+

-I am designated Hector-859, do I have permission to link with you skitarri- The skulls robotic voice came through his helmets vox.

+Of course, please run a full scan as well, I worry many of my augments have begun failing+

-I shall do as ordered, please stand by, this will take a short time-

With that done, he could safely put off his worries for later. For now, he had to think of his course; According to the two in front of him, he would be taken to some form of schola to speak to their leader. To him it was an odd place to meet an official, but perhaps times have changed? Or maybe the two of them don't truly know what they are doing.

Upon closer inspection he could not help but believe the former, the way the two held themselves spoke of both confidence and skill. These were not foolish novices on their first excursion, these were experts on what could best be called a routine trip. While he couldn't see any weapons on them, he would not be so foolish as to underestimate them.

_'No matter how safe I may seem, you never know what they may have in store'_

"Oh yes!" Oobleck suddenly perked up before getting on the glorified bri- _'Stop that!'_

"Have you ever seen a bullhead before?" 

"...I assume this 'bullhead' is what this vehicle is called?" _'If so, then bullhead is an apt name for such a bulking craft.'_

"Indeed! The bullhead is the most common form of travel nowaddays, can you guess what it does?!" 

Oobleck stared at him like one would stare at an infant when showing them something new. Errant could not help but feel insult- _'Damnit! finish that check already will you?'_

"Given by the large propulsion systems on its wings, I would assume it fly's? Cant imagine it doing much else with the lack of wheels or treads."

"Oh. I apologize, I had merely assumed that your people had not encountered such machines before, given that you don't seem to go outside much." The man sounded hurt and, perhaps, disappointed. He obviously was exited to teach an ancient cultist about the 'wonders' of modern machinery.

_'maybe I was too harsh, its been too long since I've had to control myself without my augments, I'm not used to this 'emotion' crap.'_

"I'm deeply sorry if I have offended you with my harsh words, it has been long since I have spoken to one outside of my order, so I am not used to the nuances of speaking with others. However, you should do well to know that my people actively worship the god of all machines, so much of what I see here I have seen in other forms."

"You...worship a machine god?" Goodwitch asked with in a confused tone.

"Yes, we follow the great teachings of the Omnissiah, the machine god, for every machine bares a spirit, and with the Omnissiah's guidance we may bring out their true potential."

The two stared at him like he had gone mad. Not to his surprise, of course, he had desperately hoped some shard of the Omnissiah's will remained here, but it would seem that was lost as well. Though, maybe he should have asked them in some other way, as now they seemed to think him to be mad. _'Huh, not my finest moment'_

"A discussion for Ozpin to deal with". Goodwitch said pointedly to her companion, while the three filed onboard.

The bullheads insides were scarce, a few seats to each side and a few windows were all that stood out. _'Good, it seems I wont have to deal with the over decoration I'm used to'_. He watched as Oobleck entered what he could only assume to be the pilots seat, and sat upon a seat to the left.

"Hmm, I must admit, I have rarely seen an aircraft with seats one could describe as 'comfortable'". He sank into the cushioned seat, a blessing to one such as he, who had always sat upon iron or steel.

Goodwitch sat to the right of the craft and began inspecting him. She noted that he wore an oddly large set of robes over his being. They concealed anything of true note from her eyes. This strange mans arms, legs, chest, all were covered in thick cloth. She began to worry about him. He had suddenly appeared n front of them in the ruins, conveniently warning them of a collapse soon to happen, he walked with a strange gate bobbing up and down, and at times acted like he was talking despite no words coming out. Of course, the floating skull following him around didn't help matters.

"So, what is that thing following you around?" she asked.

"Oh, you must be referring to my servo skull, yes?" after her quick nod he explained further. "This is Hector-859, they act as my assistant and provide a variety of purposes. They are the greatest companion one could have, from scouting, recording, to interfacing with machines, servo skulls are invaluable."

She began to look over the floating skull next to him.

"Tell me, what exactly is it made of?" He noted to worried tone in her voice and quickly moved to recover.

"Oh, you needn't worry, there is no brain in there. Though he skull is real, all brain matter is removed, and replaced with machinery. As to why we use skulls, hell if I know. Ascetics, from what I can tell".

Looking somewhat more relived at this news, she continued on.

"I see, is 'ascetics' also to blame for the large wealth of skull ornamentation in general?".

"Oh yes" He quickly responded. "Skulls are merely a symbol of humanity, there is no ill will in their use...and yes, most things can be blamed on our sense of style".

"Good, I had begun to worry we had run into some sort of death cult". Realizing what she had said she stumbles to make an apology. "I-I-I- mean, no offence, its just that with he skulls every where my mind had begun to wander." She blustered out, the days stress taking its toll on her.

"No need to worry Professor Goodwitch. I would be surprised if such thoughts didn't come to you, and even more so if you didn't worry about them at all. Had you encountered one such as I and thought it to be of little note, that would indicate this world being in a most dire state".

With the matter settled, the two grew silent, waiting out the rest of the flight. Looking out the window, he once again took in the worlds beauty. He knew others would have mocked him for finding such in something not made of iron, but he didn't care, he still cared for biomatter, even if others didn't. 

-Operator, my scan has concluded- and with that, his peace came to a close.

Sighing, he sat up straighter, responding to the the servo skull.

+Good, what can you tell me?+

-Your emotional dampeners have been deactivated, as have many of your mind altering augmentations-

' _well that's worrying, he said that they were deactivated, not damaged. Why are they turned off?'_

+Understood, reactivate them if you would be so kind+

-Negative-

+...What is your malfunction?+

-Your dampeners have been deactivated by the Dominus, alongside other mind altering augments. No reason given as explanation-

_'What!? what possible purpose could that have?'_

+No matter, how are my other augments?+

-Your left arm is fully functioning at 99.3%, as well as all organ replacements at 97.4%. While your digitigrade leg prosthetics are operating at 98.8% efficiency, the Magos has left a written note on them, would you like me to read it to you?-

+...I'm going to regret this, but yes+

-Beginning message: **I thought you were a cat, not a chicken.** End message-

_'... why am I not surprised? The Magos has taken every chance to belittle me they have had. Nothing new, of course, but annoying all the same.'_

+Kindly delete that message and begin running checks on the bullhead, I want to make sure im not on a flying death trap+

-Affirmative, I shall begin running scans at once. Note: The Magos has locked that message, and it cannot be deleted. It is also set to be played if ever you mention them-

_'I will have to have words with the Magos at a later date'._

+Understood, as you were+

_'I swear, were it not for my love in the most holy Omnissiah, and my brotherhood with my soldiers, I would likely have tried to kill the Magos with scrap code by now'_

With that in mind he began to drift off, sleeping out the end of their flight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had finally arrived at the schola. 

he exited the bullhead, following the two teachers towards some form of clocktower. While he surmised it would be considered massive by these peoples standards, he had seen far greater in both size and complexity on his home forge world, though, he had to admit, there was a certain beauty to its simplicity.

Entering the building he was lead towards an elevator before Goodwitch stopped.

"Just ride the elevator to the top floor, there you'll find his office".

"My thanks for escorting me here".

"None needed, now go ahead, hes waiting for you".

The elevator ride reminded him of going to see the magi. The complete silence other than the whirring machines, the decorative metal surrounding him, not helped by the odd reverence the two teachers had shown when speaking of this man. He felt that there was far more here than just a simple teacher.

The doors opened into a large circular office, with an odd ticking in the back ground. Looking up revealed that he now stood beneath the clockwork that kept the tower ticking. The room was surrounded by windows, and at the far end was a single desk. Sat behind the desk was a man in a green suit. White hair, glasses, an air of authority that no teacher should ever naturally have; _'Ok, definitely not just some headmaster. Could he be a some sort of p[political leader?'_

The man stood up, raising his hand toward the skitarri.

"Greetings, I am headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy, I believe you have already grown acquainted to some of my staff?"

Grasping Ozpins hand, he was quick to respond, not wanting to seem rude towards what was obviously some form of power figure.

Oobleck and Goodwitch? Yes, I have met them, but not much else. We only really discussed the precautions and necessity's the occasion requires."

"Of course, you must understand the odd nature that is your appearance. Its not often that robed men run out of what is supposed to be a long abandoned temple, managing to warn them of said temples collapse just as the were entering it." The look on the mans face was unreadable, reminding him once more of the Magos he served under. Though he knew his purpose here, he still worried over whether or not he was truly safe where he 

"I would be more surprised if you weren't wary, but I do have good reason for being there when I was. You see, the structure of the old temple, the Praestantia Metallum it was called, was already near collapse. The explosives your colleagues used to break in had been the final blow she could take. I was lucky to run into them when I did, lest we all ended up buried in her majesty. The temple had been rotting and rusting for longer than I can remember, already, many of its old halls had collapsed." 

"That should be acceptable for the time being. I was informed that your order had few dealings with the outside world, how long exactly has it been since any of you had left?"

_'He is too quick to believe me, he is hiding something'_

"I don't fully know, I have spent the vast majority of my life within her. I know very little of the world I now find my self upon." Not a lie, but not the whole truth, but the best lies hold that small kernel, do they not?

"I see. Before we continue, I just want to make sure of a few things that may assist in your re-integration. First, do you know what aura is?"

 _'ah, wasn't expecting to run into something like this so fast. Well, just makes my job easier.'_ This worried him, as this 'aura' was most likely some form, of taint upon the world.

"No, I cant say I do. I assume it is some sort of force?"

"Hmm, so, your people were indeed quite sheltered" Ozpin leaned over in thought. "Well, the short explanation is that aura is the physical manifestation of the soul that protects its bearer. Speaking of such, would you like me to activate yours?"

 _'Aura? Soul? This climbs towards what could certainty be heresy. Its best if I avoid something like this. Wouldn't want to taint myself unwittingly.'_ Though how to avoid the answer? Would he be seen as an enemy if he refused?

**-SAY YES, you must 'blend in' at all costs, while I am certainty avers to this idea myself, saying no would only bring further suspicion. But do not worry, should you show any signs of falling, I will have you terminated before they may take your soul-**

"...I shall accept this proposal of yours" 'Horrible idea that will end poorly, I at the very least thought I would die in battle, not to a damned execution order!'

"Brilliant!" He reaches his hand out once more. "Grasp my hand and we shall begin".

Taking the Headmasters hand, Errant felt something odd within him. Like a hand had grasped his very being and was pulling him forward. His vision faded, dropping him into a dark abyss of unknowable space. It felt like an eternity in this state, always being dragged upwards until he could see a faint light in the distance. Reaching towards it, he felt his mind return to his physical body once more.

"There, I don't do this as often as my assistant Glynda, who you know as Professor Goodwitch

When the man had finished, Errant felt stronger. Not just stronger, powerful! Like he could take on the arch enemy alone! He felt a new strength surge through both vain and wire alike, his armor now felt weightless. He could do not but marvel at this new feeling 

"I see you are enjoying yourself. Having ones aura unlocked can be a useful thing. enhanced strength, speed, dexterity, and of course a protective coating. Now, onto my next question; Do you know of the grimm?"

Taking a look through his memory banks turned up nothing. While he had hear of things being 'grim' he had never heard of a creature by that name.

"I apologize, I cant say I have, mind describing them to me?"

+Fifty thrones its a daemon, you?+

-I am programmed to not make bets I will lose-

+Pfft, bore+

"They have a jet black skin, white bonelike armor, and dissipate after death. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes and can wipe out villages with ease". Ozpin looked unsettled even describing them. It made sense, as it appears Errants bet was well placed.

"Ah, I know what it is you speak of. We have always referred to their infernal kind as 'Daemons'. Creatures to be culled at every opportunity." He could not stop the hate and vitriol that entered his voice. The death of his comrades still clung to him, and knowing that it was the temptation of daemon hood that had driven the traitors, made it sting even more.

"Good, so I wont have to go through a full lecture on them, and given your weapons, I'm safe in the assumption you know how to kill them?"

"With wrath, fury, and hatred".

"Indeed. Now, onto my ,last question. Do you know what a Faunus is?"

_'Faunus, like a faun?'_

"I am afraid not, given the name, I assume it has something to do with equines?" He felt foolish saying it, but couldn't find any other interpretation.

Ozpin laughed, showing the first true sign of emotion in the entire meeting.

"I am afraid the answer to that is both yes and no. Faunus are humans with certain animal traits. While yes, some may have deer like parts, they vary heavily."

"Oh, I see... What are they seen as here?"

Ozpin stopped to study him for a second. His gaze seeming to pierce Errants armor.

"The Faunus are to be treated as equals here, and I will accept nothing less."

The metal man before Ozpin seemed to freeze in place, fidgeting with his helmet.

"....I see...so, they are seen as equal to humanity?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Ozpin grew worried. While he accepted racists into his school, mainly in the hopes of teaching them better, he had no intention of working with one.

"No, no. I'm just surprised. I have found that most would spit upon us for such things."

"...Us?"

"Ah, yes" Errant removed his helmet, letting his greatest shame to the Omnissiah see the light. Upon his head, sat two ears that marked him as one of the accursed felinids. "I apologize if my wariness worried you. Even among my order my kind is despised. We are ab-humans, little more than dirt beneath the boots of humanity."

Ozpin saw the shame that bloomed on the cultists face. He saw the self loathing that was bred over years of insults and hatred, the eyes of one who had known not but displeasure form his betters.

The man in front of him appeared to be heavily scared, with bits of metal spread across his face and his left eye had an odd red piece of glass over it, he could only assume was some form of optic lense. His remaining eye was brown, the same color as his short chestnut hair. A middle aged man, but bore a look belonging to a seasoned veteran of battle. Seeming to catch himself, the warrior shoves his helmet back down upon his head.

"I apologize for my ill manners, as you were saying?" He threw out, in a desperate bid to avoid the conversation, a fact Ozpin did not miss.

"You know, as I said, we don't discriminate here. You don't have to feel shame for your traits."

"I...Understand. Could we please continue though? I am uncomfortable in discussing such things." 

Errant felt odd. His body hurt, yet at the same time he felt relief. His shame fought against his relief. On one hand, he was an abomination, an affront to the Omnissiah! On the other, these people didn't sit at him, and they claimed to see him as an equal... _'damnit Magos, why did you shut off my emotional dampeners?! This could have been so much easier with them on...'_

"Of course. While I will have several books on the history of our world, as well on how to live in modern times. But before I send you off, I have one last proposition."

"And that would be?"

"A place at my school"

"...Elaborate. Please?"

"Its simple; You appear to know your way around your weapons' of your equipment has anything to say about you, and you bare a hatred for the grimm. My school teaches people of your age how to fight the beasts, how to protect the innocent. If you were to pass a quick test, I would grant you a possible position among my faculty. Of course, this would also let me assist you in growing accustomed to vale. you would be within protected school grounds where you could learn of the outside world in safety. All the while you would have the chance to teach others about the machinery your people worked with in the schools forges"

 _'He makes a good point...'._ From Beacon Errant could learn of this worlds culture and practices, making his work much easier than he had expected. he would also have the chance to hone his skills against the arch-enemy, a small bonus, if you will. Of course, the thought of having his own forge brought a felling of pleasure so great it was indescribable. That HE may be a forge master and craft weapons and armor to save human lives, to craft tools and utilities to make said lives easier...There was no greater bliss to one such as him.

"hmm... I accept your offer. What manner of test would you have for me? Knowing such would give me time to prepare". 

The mans face lit up, happy to have his cooperation

"Brilliant! we can discuss that tomorrow, please, head down the elevator and my assistant, professor Goodwitch, will escort you to your temporary courters. Oh, speaking of Glynda, she mentioned that you had been walking funny, are you hurt?"

Thinking for a second, Errant realized he had forgotten something rather important.

"Ah, as I have mentioned to your subordinate, my people take great interest in machinery. Among these are included prosthetics. In my case, my left arm, legs, and some organs have been replaced. The legs specifically have been... altered."

Ozpins face turned to shock seeing what Errants legs had become. They were inverted and bore massive bird like talons on their ends.The talons looked to be large and strong enough to crush a mans head, no less tear armor to pieces. They caused the skitarri to take on an even less human appearance than he already had,.

"...Well. Ill admit that is not what I was expecting... But no matter, as I said, please go meet up with Glynda and rest, we have much to do tomorrow, and...I will have to figure something out to not cause a freak out with my students" Ozpin waved his hand back to the elevator, the conversation obviously done.

_'Well that was certainly interesting. I wonder what that man is hiding.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized before this chapter I had done a poor job in describing CC-35.  
> And by poor, I mean I pretty much didn't
> 
> (ok, just went back and fleshed out a bunch of stuff in all 3 chapters up to now. Hopefully I wll put out better stuff in the future)  
> If you have any suggestions or ideas, make sure to comment them, I'm open to anything


	4. Power swords and scorpions

“By the Omnissiah, is that…?”

Before the skitarri was a creation of unbelievable grandeur. An item of such un-knowable luxury that only the Magi could ever even glimpse one. To see such majesty before him, and the knowledge it was _HIS._ He had to exercise more control and restraint than most human minds could handle.

“Umm, it’s just a bed”.

While she could not see through the helmets blue visor, she could _feel_ the look he gave her. The utter shock, the disbelief, the reverence, the disgust. All for a single standard bed. There was nothing special here, it was a twin with plain white sheets, nothing to grovel at.

“Are you to tell me, that your people live in such great opulence, that you cannot understand the greatness before us?!” The skitarri shouted, grabbing onto Glynda’s shoulders. “I refuse! There is no possible way such pleasures are gifted to the common man! What of the wasted resources? What of the wasted time? Why! Why are your people given such a blessing!?”

“Did, did you not have a bed?!” The look upon her face could be likened to that of a fish out of water; eyes wide, mouth open, and a complete lack of understanding in even the barest facts of the world you were seeing.

“Did I not have a bed?” He asked, the disbelief in his words a hammers blow to her mind. “Of course I didn’t have a bed! Beds are for the highest of the high! The Magi, the Governors, the Generals! No mere underling was granted this luxury, such would be a sign of hubris. To believe oneself on the same level as the most Holy of lords!?”

Already done with this complete joke of an argument, Glynda makes to leave the small faculty courters Errant was being placed in. “OK, I have better things to be doing right now, like my JOB. Get yourself acquainted, I don’t care if you use the bed or not, just understand that we are not in the same place as you lived. Beds are not a thing of great honor or status, just as we have access to normal food”.

The metal man before her seems to contemplate her words for a second, before freezing.

“…When you say ‘normal food’ you mean rations right? I’m starting to worry there is some sort of catch.”

She could feel herself slipping away, in both body and mind.

“No, I mean normal food, chicken, beef, fruit, such” she said, leaving Errant to himself.

“…What land of untold gluttony have I found myself upon?”

The bed had felt better than he could ever imagine. It had been years since he had fallen to the calls of natural sleep, and yet, he felt himself be dragged into the dark depths the second he touched the cloud like softness of the mattress.

When he awoke, the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. He felt the unfamiliar presence of sleep still gripping him, slowing his rise. How long had it been since he last slept? How long since he had he survived off recharges?

“Are you sure bringing him on is a good idea? We barely know him, he could be a mole for all we know.”

Ozpin looked up from his desk towards the headmistress, his face revealing nothing.

“Glynda I highly doubt he is a mole. Think about it, how often do you encounter someone with such a ridiculous story? Ancient machine cults, computer gods, cyborg priests? I’ve known **HER** to use some odd tactics, but this is too far.”

His eyes fell back down to his scroll, finishing his message to a certain corvid.

“More likely than not, he is telling the truth.” He raised his hand to silence her rebuttal. ” Not the whole truth, but enough of it. Keeping him here under our watch is the best way to ensure he doesn’t get up to anything.”

“That’s good and all, but how do you think the students will react? We can’t have him running around spouting religious nonsense. Not to mention his _augments_ , people still can’t get over Faunus, how do you think they will react to this? As you said, ‘cyborg priest’.”

“Well simple, we just need to…uh. Well.” She watched as he stared at nothing. “Huh. I don’t actually know what to do about that. No matter, we can discuss that with him when he is done resting. We have a good week before they arrive anyhow, I’m sure we will figure something out.”

He shooed her off towards the elevator “Now, I’m sure you have classes to plan, best not keep your work waiting.”

Upon his escape from that dark abyss, he began to inspect every facet of this worlds technology. He was sure he wasn’t ‘supposed’ to tear apart the odd holo-screen, but he didn’t rightfully care. What he found was a paradoxical marvel; somehow, the tech he found was both better, and worse than his. It was small, smooth, and sleek, working with such incredible ease that it could be used by even the lowest of menials. Though they lacked voidcraft and plasma, such things didn’t look far off.

_‘What boon this would be to the imperium! To have such fast and small machines would increase our strength ten fold!’_

But even with how advanced their tech was, there was something wrong. These people seemed to rely on an odd crystalline power source he could not identify. I held energy much like a battery, but was far more volatile. Through his limited testing, he found that even a slight scratch could lead to a discharge.

+Hector, record this data for later. We have much more testing to do+

After putting to machinery back into working order, having the servo skull record the schematics, he heard a tone come from an odd device he had yet to tear apart.

‘Greetings Errant, once you are done resting, make your way towards the arena. This device, a scroll, has a built in map of the school grounds. I will help you in learning its uses later’

Above the message was a small picture of a blond woman, with the name ‘goodwitch’ next to it.

‘ah, perfect, this must be the test mentioned earlier. Now, where is that map?’

He found the data slates map with time, promising to rip out its guts for study later.

The arena was just that; an arena. Rows of seats sat above a rockrete pit, for other students, or a blood thirsty crowd was the question.

He entered the room through two large doors at the back of the seats, looking down and seeing Goodwitch, a large mustached man, and a large cage.

“Ah, good, you’ve arrived. If you would come down into the arena we can get started. The test Ozpin has set aside for you is simple: You will kill the death stalker Professor Port so graciously rangled into this cage”

“And don’t worry if your not up to the task, we will be standing to the side in case something happens.” The man, who he could safely assume was Port, said in a jovial manner. “ I assure you, even if the fight turns sower you will be perfectly safe.”

‘ _So, a trial by fire eh?’_

_+Begin recording, I wish to make a catalogue of these ‘grimm’. Looks like we shall eb starting with this ‘death stalker’+_

“Shall we begin? I doubt we have much to gain otherwise.” With a nod to the two teachers, the Alpha drew his sword and pistol, getting ready for…whatever was inside that cage.

“Professor Port, would you do the honors?”

“Happily!”

With that, Port slammed some sort of odd looking axe into the cages chains. What came out bore the appearance of a giant scorpion, black flesh and bone white armor, accented with a golden barb on its tail.

It charged without hesitation, giving the Skitarri mere seconds to formulate a plan.

+Hector, anything you can tell me about it?+

-From ranged analysis, its armor appears to be made out of simple, unreinforced, bone-

+…Wait, really? Cant my power sword just cut right through it?+

-Affirmative-

With that, he pressed down on the swords power rune, causing it to glow its holy light. Gripping it with both hands, he held his ground against the daemons charge. The beasts pincer came around, preparing to cut him in half…

…Only for his power sword to go right through it, rendering the limb ussless.

The monster shrieked in pain and fury, throwing everything it had at the skitarri, to no avail. The holy blade of the machine cult cut through its armor as though it were paper.

_‘Truly, a pathetic creature. Its strength is great, and its blades sharp, but it bears ot the fortitude to stand against a servant of the blessed Omnissiah!’_

Thoroughly sick of the grimms display, the cyborg let out a mechanical cry, before driving his sword through the beasts eye. He watched with fascination as the scorpions body began to dissipate before him, turning into an odd black smoke.

“Well, that certainly works” Glynda said

“Of course, the foul daemon could not stand before a blade of the Omnissiah! Now, had I not had my power sword, that battle would have been quite different, but I assure you, my victory over this foul thing was assured, for my faith was greater than its wrath!”

“Hmm, we will need to discuss that in greater detail, nonetheless, I’m sure you have passed. Now, I believe we must speak of your duties while here.”

“Of course, I what manner of work would you have for me?”

“Given your skill with machinery, I think it would be best for you to take command of our forge. While our students build their own weapons, they will need repairs and upgrades, alongside the making of new equipment entirely. You would be tasked in over seeing them, and making anything they may need within reason, you will also be in charge of teaching students who need better knowledge of the forge. Do you find this acceptable?”

_‘By the Omnissiah, my own forge… I never believed I would bare such an honor!’_

“Yes, I would be quite pleased with this arrangement, is there anything else I would be doing in this role?"

"Yes, every Monday there will be a faculty meeting at 6pm where we will discuss whatever topic is of import. You may also be requested in assisting other teachers and classes when necessary. Now, if we are done here, Ozpin wishes to have another meeting with you before you are set loose."

"Of course, I shall listen to whatever he has to say" 

With that he left the arena, spending a while wandering around the campus before heading to the tower. He found the schola to be incredibly odd, this, a place for warriors and killers, was seemingly designed to appear as a normal residence. No barracks, no barbed fences, no signs of heavy damage. It reminded him of the small schools on his home world, places where toddlers were sent to learn how to work in the factory's.

_'This place seems to care little for formality, I wonder, what really are these 'Huntsmen'? Are they soldiers, or specialists? Are they even true warriors?'_

He went up the familiar elevator shaft, once again walking up to the white haired headmaster.

"You wished to see me once more?" He asked

"Yes, we need to discuss your religion and your augments." He looked up from his desk, peering into the skitarris visor. "While I am fully open to you practicing your religion, I don't want to to go around preaching it to students. You may tell them if they ask, but otherwise, don't be too over bearing about it."

"Annoying, but I understand that to your people, my cult would seem quite...odd."

"Good, next, your augments. To put it simply, while I wish it were otherwise, you may disturb some of our students with your appendages. Your legs are what I'm talking about specifically. While Faunus do exist worth such traits, the mechanical status of them may cause problems. I have some suggestions for a fix, but I would like your input first"

_'Yes, my augments would seem quite odd here. Even in the imperium, changes such as mine were rare outside the cult.'_

"The only solution I could think of is to simply make another set. Though doing so would show great disrespect towards the machine spirit, so I am somewhat averse to doing so."

"I had feared that was the case. My suggestion would be straight forward; we should get you a bigger coat."

"...really? That's it?"

"Well, yes. It would be cumbersome, but it would hide your legs, and your gait, somewhat."

_'This cannot be so simple'_

+Hector, what are the chances of this working?+

-Among the cult? 1.2%. Among this world? 95.83%.-

_'Oh Omnissiah, its that simple'_

"OK, where do you propose I get a new coat?"

"I can have Glynda get your measurements and order one later, until then, I believe you have a forge to prepare, do you not?" He said, obviously dismissing him

"Indeed, I shall make it worthy of the of the great Magi!"

'Hmm, ill need to begin running tests as well. First of all, astronomy, I need to learn where we are.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im open to any and all criticism, as this is my first time making a fanfic\
> 
> (Also, I just got blade an d sorcery and now my bones hurt)


	5. Rewrite

Hey guys, Im ganna be doing some major rewrites of this fic. It shouldnt be too long before I get the new chapters out, but this is a heads up

Notable changes:

MC is changing to a techpriest; the skitarri are really constraining with what i can do, but really there shouldn't be too big a difference

The Lamenters will be present; I have a story planned out for them, and they feel like the only imperial force that wouldn't cry "heresy" and murder everyone in sight

The MC and co will not be at beacon; rather, they will start in a different location allowing freedom for the story

The title may change depending on how I write it

Things that will stay the same:

Names

Descriptors (for the most part, I love me some augments)

The world of remnant itself

Ill keep the chapters up until i get the rewrites out

cya then!


	6. Chapter 6

ALRIGHT, the rewrite is up!

Its titled "Bolters, Sorcery, and Dust"


End file.
